Fanfic Apocalipsis
Fan fic Apocalipsis: thumb|Queen Dark VS Silver Tree Nuevos amigos aparecen pero no significa que no aparezcan nuevos enemigos. ¿Podra Twilight con los elementos de la Armonia salvar a Equestria de un posible Apocalipsis? PD: las palabras entre () son mensajes mios para los lectores :P Cap 1:Las misteriosas: Una pegaso anaranjada de crin calipso camina por el bosque Everfree. Era una pony joven de crin corta y cola trenzada, usaba gafas y en la muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj rojo. No se sabia quien era, a donde iba, no se sabia de donde venia. thumb|left|La misteriosa pegaso anaranjada Se detuvo frente a un pequeño arbol chamuscado con un hueco en el centro. Pegaso Misteriosa: '¡Ya llegue!. ¿Para que me querias?. La pony llamo por el hueco oscuro del cual se veian unos ojos brillantes. '''Criatura: '''Te queria preguntar si realmente pensabas ir. '''Pegaso Misteriosa: '¿Ir?...¿Adonde?. 'Criatura: '''A Ponyville con tu hermano '''Pegaso Misteriosa: '''Ah, si claro lo había olvidado...Voy a ir a buscar lo que quiero, volvere luego. La pegaso anaranjada extendio sus largas alas y se alejó volando de su amiga del árbol. Se dirijia a Ponyville. Cap 2: El comienzo de una amistad: '''Spike:'Twilight despierta ya- Spike intentaba despertar a Twilight ya que estaba dormida mas de lo normal. 'Twiliht: '''ah....QUE PASO?!!!-Twilight se desperto de un salto. '''Spike: '''Te quedaste dormida....SON LAS ONCE!!! '''Twilight: '''Ah....Es que ayer me quede hasta tarde en la fiesta de Pinkie pie - Twilight se levanta de su cama y camina hasta el espejo '''Twilight: '''QUE ME PASO?!!!- Su rostro estaba pintado con un plumón negro formandole un bigote en la nariz y lentes alrededor de sus ojos '''Spike: '¿No lo recuerdas? Lyra te pregunto anoche si Bon Bom podia pintarte tu rostro solo por diversión y entonces... 'Twilight: '''Si si ya entendi- La unicornio se limpio el rostro con un pañuelo humedo Cerca de la plaza de Ponyville la misteriosa pegaso anaranjada se paseaba por ahi con una capucha negra cubriendo su rostro, llevaba un bolso color gris con un remolino de papel estampado lo cual simbolizaba su Cutie Mark. A lo lejos un unicornio blanco le hacía señales con sus cascos para que esta se acercara. La pegaso se acerco al potrillo blanco. '''Misteriosa Pegaso: '''Aqui estan los objetos que querias. '''Unicornio Blanco: '''Estabien, colocalos en mi mochila La pegaso saco tuercas y tornillos de su mochila y las coloco en la del potrillo '''Misteriosa Pegaso: '''Listo...Nos vemos. Si preguntan no te conozco. Ambos ponies se alejaron en diferentes direcciones. La pegaso se quita su capucha negra y se acerca a la biblioteca de Twilight. '''Misterisa Pegaso: '''Una biblioteca...Seguro que tendran algo de Dinosaurio. La pegaso camino hacia la biblioteca. '''Misteriosa Pegaso: '¿Hola?...¿Hay alguien? La pegaso decia esto mientras golpeaba la puerta. 'Twilight: '¿Si?- Twilight habia abierto la puerta y reconocio a la pegaso que se paseaba por Ponyville---¡¡AHI ERES TU!!!-LA unicorno cerro la puerta en las narices de la pegaso.La razón por la cual Twilight reacciono asi frente a la pegaso misteriosa e s porque unos ponies colocaron carteles por ahi que decian que la pegaso era una criminal. Cap 3: Silver Tree: La pegaso no entedia que sucedia ni porque Twilight habia reaccionado. 'Pegaso Misteriosa: '¿Hola?...Hola... 'Twilight: '''NO TE DEJARE ENTRAR CRIMINAL!!! '''Pegaso Misteriosa: '''Espera...¿Que yo que?.... '''Twilight: '¿No esres mala?..- La unicornio confundida cmenzo a abrir lentamente la puerta. 'Pegaso Misteriosa: '''No no claro que no...Solo queria que me prestaras un libro sobre... '''Twilight: '¿Manticoras?. 'Pegaso Misteriosa: '''No..Sobre... '''Twilight: '¿Aves?... 'Pegaso misteriosa: '''No... '''Twilight: '¿Paraguas?... 'Pegaso Misteriosa: '''No no y mas no...Sobre Dinosaurios... '''Twilight: '''Ah claro...Ahora tiene sentido...Claro adelante pasa... Adentro la unicornio vigilaba a la pegaso desde cerca para que no hiciera nada sospechoso '''Twilight: '''Vigilala de cerca..Avisame si hace algo sospechoso. '''Spike: '''Estabien La pegaso comenzo a sacar libros de las repisas y los revisaba uno por uno '''Pegaso Misteriosa: '''Dinosaurios, Dinosaurios, Dinosaurios...Debe aver algo con Dinosaurios por aqui... '''Twilight: '''Y....Tu eres?...- Pregunta Twiluight a la Pegaso '''Pegaso Misteriosa: '''Soy Silver Tree- Respondia la Pegaso sin levantar la vista. '''Twilight: '''Yo soy Twilight Sparkle y... '''Silver Tree: '''Mucho gusto La pegaso agitaba su pata en forma de saludo mientras tomaba el casco de Twilight. Cap 4 : La criatura del Árbol '''Criatura : '''Se esta demorando demasiado. La extraña criatura del arbol con la cual Silver estuvo hablando en la mañana no podia dormir ya que la impaciencia la estaba consumiendo, su amiga no habia vuelto. La criatura extendio sus largas alas y se elevo de un aleteo. '''Criatura: '''Tendre que ir a buscarla. Comenzo a aletear en el aire lentamente mientras mobvia sus patas como si corriera en el aire. Una vez que llego a Ponyville se acerco a la biblioteca de Twilight.. '''Criatura: '''Mi sentido predice que esta en esa casa....¿Con forma de arbol?....¿OK? La extraña criatura se poso sobre n balcón de la biblioteca. La oscuridad de la noche la cubría por completo hasta solo poder verse sus dos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad de la noche. '''Criatura: '''Hay estas....¡Te dije que llegaras temprano!- La criatura se acercaba a la pegaso anaranjada. Esta estaba durmiendo en un pequeño saco de dormir con un libro abrazado el cual llevaba de titulo "LAS BESTIAS DE LA PREHISTORIA" La criatura hibrida roso con su cola con puas una maceta la cual estaba sobre una mesita cerca del balcón '''Criatura: '''No te caigas, no te caigas... La maceta cayo al suelo partiendose en muchos pedazos lo cual produjo un ruido tal el cual hizo que la unicornio se levantara. '''Twilight: '¿Que sucede?... Twilight se levanto aver que sucedia. La criatura se escondio cerca de la cama de Spike, su intecion era sacar a su amiga de ahi y salir lo mas rapido posible. 'Criatura: '*Susurrando* ¿Silver? Este susurro de el animal misterioso hizo que el dragón se despertara. Spike al solo ver los ojos brilantes de la criatura y su sombra oscura en la noche le produjo un susto tal que se desmayo. La critura al ver al dragón desmayado e inconsciente le bufio y prosigui con la misión de sacar a su amiga de ese lugar. 'Criatura: '¡Silver!- El grito de la criatura hizo que Twilight comenzara a asustarse 'Twilight: '¿Quien eres tu? 'Criatura: '¡SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA!!! La criatura se aparecio frente a la luz y lo que Twilight vio no era nada aterrador. 'Twilight: '''Un gatito que lindura thumb|Darigan a punto de atacar La criatura conteniendo un bufido extendio sus largas alas y saco sus grandes garras en signo de atacar. Su pelaje celeste claro y sus alas negras de membrana morado oscuro.. Twilight lanza un rayo de magia y usando el poder de su cuerno levanta a la criatura y la marra contra la pared. '''Twilight: '''Creo aver visto a este animal en algun libro *Saca libros de las repisas y los revisa* ¿Que era? ¿Que era? La criatura comienza a liberarse de su prision de cadenas. '''Criatura: '¡NO TE ENFRENTES JAMAS A UN DARIGAN!!! Cap 5 : Darigan La pequeña bestia se lanzo a Twilight, esta intentando quitarsela de encima comenzo a golpear los muebles. Silver Tree se despierta por el ruido. Al ver a Spike desmayadio y a su amiga atacando a su nueva mejor amiga no sabia si huir o ayudar ya que esto fue su culpa 'Silver Tree: '¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!! La criatura se baja del lomo de la unicornio y se acerca a la pegaso 'Silver Tree: '¡DARIGAN!....Que rayos estabas haciendo?! 'Darigan: '''Pues...Sacandote de aqui... '''Silver Tree: '''Yo no me quiero ir '''Darigan: '¿Segura?...¿No quieres volver a casa? 'Silver Tree: '''Esta es ahora mi casa '''Twilight: '''TIEMPO!! '''Darigan: '''estabien entonces si tu quieres nos quedamos la gata mitad dragon se dio media vuelta y se encontro con Twilight '''Darigan: '''Mil disculpas soy Darigan, la Darigan, princesa Darigan y futura reina Darigan de Darania, reino Darigan donde viven los Dariganes y.... '''Twilight: '''Si si claro ya entendi y ya para porfavor que tanto Darigan ya me mareo... Cap 6 : Video-Game El potrillo blanco caminaban lentamente hacia una cabaña apartada del pueblo. '''Potrillo Blanco: '''Ok ya tengo las tuercas y tornillos ahora estaras listo Abriendo la puerta se encontro con una sabana blanca la cual ocultaba un objeto de metal. thumb|171px|El potrillo blanco '''Potrillo Blanco: '''Ahora si estaras listo El unicornio quita la sabana y lo que se puede observar es un tipo de robot desarmado. El potrillo saco las tuerca y tornillos y los fue atornillando uno por uno en la maquina, esa tuercas eran las que la pegaso le entrego en su encuentro en la plaza del pueblo El potrillo era de color blanco con crin y cola color azul oscuro, su cutie mark representaba un mando Play Station '''Potrillo Blanco: '''Estas listo...FUNCIONA.....TE ORDENO QUE FUNCIONES!!!- Al ver que no ocurria nada el potrillo se llevo su pata delantera a su frente '''Potrillo Blanco: '''Que estoy haciendo....SOLO PRENDE EL BOTON!!!- Dicho esto el potrillo apreto un boton el cual decia Power. La maquina comenzo a levantarse y se paro en sus dos ruedas, era de color blacno era una consola Wii con ruedas y dos brazos mecanicos. '''Robot: '''Wii...- La maquina comenzo a mirar a los lados, cada movimiento era acompañado de un chirrido metalico. La mauqina quedo mirando fijamente a su creador, no era mas grande que el pony '''Robot: '''Wii '''Potrillo Blanco: '''Si tu te llamas wii... y yo soy Video-Game,,, Dilo '''Robot: '''Wii...Wii- La maquina continuo mirando a los lados. thumb|Video-game y su creacion WiiEl robot comenzo a aacercarse a la puerta. '''Video-Game: '¿Wii a donde vas? La maquina estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero luego de la pregunta volvio a su creador 'Video-Game: '''Aun te faltan piezas debes quedarte aqui hasta que estes listo. El robot se volvio y se paro frente al unicornio. '''Robot: '''Wii...Wii... Cap 7: Queen Dark thumb|Queen Dark, Reina de la oscuridad En lo oscuro de una caverna subtrranea una changeling de crin verde agua espera a alguien, se le veia impaciente. Era Quen Dark '''Queen Dark: '''Ese imbecil aun no aparece... Depronto un unicornio color marron de crin verde entro apresuradamente a la caverna '''Pony : '''Majestad la victima se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville '''Queen Dark: '¿¿¡¡SIGUE VIVA!!?? ¿QUE TE DIJE? 'Pony: '''Que la siguiera de lejos...Majestad La reina de la oscuridad se dio media vuelta y comenzo a acaminar en linea recta hasta toparse con un tipo de esfera de cristal '''Queen Dark: '''Dime, poderosa esfera, donde esta la pony que estoy buscando La bola de crital comenzo a flotar y en su centro se podia observar una casa de Ponyville, una biblioteca...La biblioteca de Twilight. La bola comenzo a mostrar a Silver Tree en su interior leyendo un par de libros '''Queen Dark: '''Hay esta...La ultima del pueblo...Busquenla y trainganla con vida...Por ahora Ningun pony ni bningun changeling se movia. La reina oscura comenzo a alterarse '''Queen Dark: '¡PARA QUE LES PAGO! 'Pony: '''No nos paga... '''Queen Dark: '¡CALLATE QUIEN TE PREGUNTO! Dos ponies partieron rumbo a Ponyville 'Queen Dark: '''Cuando te tenga en mis cascoa vas a caer Silver Tree Una risa caotica invadio el lugar '''pony: '''Majestad...¿No se cansa de esa risita suya? '''Queen Dark: '¡QUE TE CALLES!! Cap 8: Nuevas amistades Pinkie pie se encontraba golpeando la puerta de Twilight. La unicornio usand o la magia de su cuerno abrio lentamente la puerta 'Twilight: '''Ah..Hola Pinkie '''Pinkie Pie: '¡ESTAS INVITADA A MI EXTRA SUPER DIVERTIDA FIESTA! No faltes todos los ponies del pueblo estaran alla Dicho esto la pony rosa dio media vuelta y se alejo de saltanto 'Twilight: '''Tipico de Pinkie En ese momento la criatura hibrida se poso en el lomo de la unicornio '''Darigan: '¿Quien es...Pinkie? 'Twilight: '¿Ella?..Una amiga mia 'Darigan: '¿La podemos conocer?...¿Siiiii? 'Twilight: '''Esta bien esta noche en su extra y super extraña fiesta. '''Darigan: '''Losiento por atacarte anoche...Es que los nervios, mi amiga...Tu sabes '''Twilight:'Si,si te perdono pero olvidalo 'Darigan: '¿De que hablabamos? ...Porque ya se me olvido jajaja La pegao le golpea el hombro a la gata '''Twilight: '''Darigan, puedes actuar,nose como ¿Un gato normal? '''Darigan: ¡Claro!..Llevo el gen gatuno en mis venas Silver Tree: ¿Ok?...¿Cuando es la fiesta? Twilight: Pinkie me dijo que esta noche Darigan: Eso es en..Media hora Twilight '''*Caminado hacia el libreeo* Voy a estudiar mientras tanto para que pasar el rato. No toquen nada '''Darigan: Por cierto sin querer queriendo asuste a un dragón que estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba. No me mires asi yo no le hice nada, solo se desperto y al verme se desmayo Twiiight: ¡¿QUE?! Darigan: Te dije que no le paso nada. Se lo tenia merecido Silver Tree *Golpea a Darigan* Oye escuchame, ya se que los dragones y los dariganes se llevan mal pero no era para tanto. Darigan: Si pero no es mi culpa de que ellos casi acabaran con mi especie entera ¡SOLO QUEDAMOS 115! Silver tree: *Se lleva las patas a las orejas* No te escucho soy de palo, tengo orejasde pescado lalalalala Mientras Darigan y Silver Tree discutian, Twilight subio al segundo piso Twilight: ¿Spike?.¿Estas ahi? Spike al escuchar la voz de la unicornio se desperto algo aturdido Spike: Twilight?. ¿Eres tu?..Sabes tuve una pesadilla muy fea Twilight: Ven sigueme tengo que presentarte a una snuevas amigas Spike: Si a quines? Twilight: Solo espera un rato. Quedate aqui Una vez en el piso de abajo, Silver tree se acerco a Twilight Silver Tree: ¿Vamos a ir no a la fiesta de Tinkie? Twilight: Uno, es Pinkie, y dos se me habia olvidado Darigan: ¡Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! Ya es hora Twilight: Solo un par de minutos mas. Spike aqui estan mis nuevas amigas Spike comenzo a bajar las escaleras y cuando faltaban unos escalones se detuvo y saludo con la mano En ese momento la criatura al ver al dragón asomarse desde la escalera comenzo a mostrar sus colmillos, extenser sus alas y sacar sus largas y afiladas garras en los que se reflejaba su amiga. Al ver la reaccion de la gata-dragon, Spike se escondio detras de la unicornio. Spike: Twilight ¿Que sucede?. Me estoy asustando Twilight: Spike ella es Silver tree *Señala a la pegaso* Y ella en darigan *señalando a la gata agresiva* Spike: No me gusta como me esta mirando ella La criatura hibrida dejo de lado su agresividad y se fue acercando al dragón aterrado Darigan: Losiento mi especie no se lleva bien con lauya. Me llamo Darigan pero tu puedes llamarme Dari. *Le extiende la mano a Spike* Spike: *le toma la mano a darigan* Si claro no hay problema *nervioso* Silver Tree: *Interrumpiendo a ambos amigos* ¡¿QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! Vamos a la fiesta Spike: ¿Que fiesta? Twilight: Pinkie nos invito hace poco a una fiesta Darigan: Y ya se nos hizo tarde..¡VAMOS¡ Silver Tree, Darigan, Twilight y Spike salieron de la biblioteca dirijiendose a Sugar Cube Corner Spike: Y tu eres? Darigan: Un Darigan Spike: un darique? Darigan: Una mezcla entre un gato y un dragón. Mie especie esta en peligro de extincion, solo quedamos 115 Derrepemte,de la nada. Una bola de fuego cayo rrepentinamente cerca de ellos Darigan: Bueno 114 *rie*. Ese es mi hermano Tomas, No sabe aterrizar muy bien aun. Es normal que se prenda en fuego. Es parte de la naturaleza de los dariganes *Duda un momento* O quizas no, en fin estara bien siempre sale ileso de varios lios en que se mete *Todos rien* Twilight: Bueno ya llegamos. Darigan puedes actuar como un gato ¨Normal¨? Darigan: ya te dije que si hace poco Dicho esto la gata dragon comenzo a sacurdirse y su pelo, volviendose esponjoso, cubrio sus alas y las escamas de su espalda Darigan: ¿Y que hay de mi Dargn Marjit? Silver Tree: *Golpea a Darigan* Te dije que hablaras normal Darigan: ¿Y que hay de mi Cutie Mark?...¿Estas feliz señorita exigente? Silver Tree: Mejor *Risa* Darigan: No le veo la gracia Twilight: Voy a tratar de conjurar un hechizo para esconder tu Cutie Mark Darigan: Ok pero. ¿Y mi color de pelo? Twilight: Voy a intentar otra cosa En ese momento Pinkie abre la puerta de Suagr Cube Corner y se percata de Darigan Pinkie: Hola!. ¿Que hacen? ¿Juegan a algo? Yo quiero jugar, Yo quiero jugar Twilight: No estamos jugando! Pinkie: *Caminando hacia Silver Tree*. ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te habia visto antes ¿De donde eres? Silver Tree: ¿Yo?..Soy Silver Tree, y doy de...*Interrumpida* Pinkie: '''¿Silver Tree?, que lindo nombre. Que seas bienvenida '''Darigan: Miau Pinkie: ¿Un gatito?...¿Azul? Twilight: Es que... Silver Tree: Te lo podemos explicar... Spike: ¡CAYÓ DENTRO DE UN TARRO DE PINTURA! Darigan: ¿Enserio?, ¿No se te ocurrio otra cosa? Pinkie: ¿Habla? Twilight: Bueno, te explicamos adentro Una vez dentro del local pasteles, Lyra y Bon-Bon se acercaron a Twilight, cada una con un plumon permanete en su boca Lyra: Podemos? Twilight: NO Lyra: pero nisiquiera sabias lo que ivamos a hacer Twilight: '''¿Me querian pintar el rostro? '''Bon-bon: Bueno..Si y no Lyra: Queriamos acariciar a tu gatito disfrazado de dagón...Es tan lindo Darigan: Uno, no es un disfraz y DOS, no soy un gatito. y dejen de tocarme, soy delicadita Lyra y Bon-bon al ver la reaccion de Darigan salieron corriendo Pinkie pie se acerco al lugar del extraño suceso algo confundida Pinkie: ¿Que sucedio? Silver Tree: Pinkie Pie, ella es mi mejor amiga Dariga. Es un gato mitad dragon o un gato...no se que es realmente pero es mi mejor amiga Darigan: Bueno de hecho somos una raza de gatos salvajes del bosque que a thumb|Darigan lanzando fuego l no poder adaptarnos al entorno tomamos las caracteristicas y aspectos del animal mas cercano que teniamos en ese entonces . LOS DRAGONES tan tan tan... Silver Tree: No le veo la gracias. Es mejor cuando la cuento yo Darigan: Shh callate. Como iva diciendo hasta que ceirta pony que conozco me interrumpio *mira a su amiga*. Adquirimos la capacidad de volar *vuela sobre ellos* y la capacidad de lanzar fuego * lanza unas pequeñas llamaradas* Lindo no? Spike: Espera un segundito. Tu eres un gato con alas de dragon y vuela, y yo que ya soy un dragon no tengo. Esto es injusto Darigan: *Se rie*. No me eches la culpa a mi SOY INOSCENTE Silver Tree: *Cambiando el tema* ¿Y que sucedio con la fiesta?. Solo pregunto Pinkie: Asi la fiesta. Se me habia olvidado *rie* Dicho esto Pinkie Pie se sube a una de las mesas centrales de la fiesta, toma unos trozos de pastel y los comenzo a lanzar hacia todas direcciones Silver Tree: ESO SI ES UNA FIESTA Darigan: Mi sueño se hace realidad PASTELES VOLADORES Ambas amigas rien. En ese momento Applejack se acerca a la pegaso anaranjada Applejack: Hola, ¿Te conozco? ¿Eres nueva por aqui? Silver Tree: Si soy nueva. Me llamo Silver Tree Applejack: Yo soy Applejack, un gusto en conocerte. Te presento a mi hermana Applebloom. *Mira hacia los lados buscando algo* ¿Applebloom? Silver Tree: Se fugo *rie* Applejack: Debe de estar con sus amigas. No debe de estar lejos Derrepente un trozo de pastel volador cae en el rostro de la pony obrera Silver tree: Creo que tienes una manchita chiquitita ahi...*rodea el rostro de Aj con sus cascos* Applejack: No ¿Enserio? Silver Tree: Yo te ayudo a limpiarte *toma unas servilletas* Applejack: No, no te molestes yo me limpio Silver Tree: OK....*Dando aletes suaves llega al lado de su amiga* Hola que hace? Darigan: Nada, solo intentando quitarme las polillas que me siguen. ¿Conociste a alguien? Silver Tree: Sip, a la pony anaranjada de alla. Se llama Applejack. Era tan simpatica. Una vez terminada la fiesta Twilight, Spike y sus nuevas amigas caminaron de vuelta a la biblioteca para deacarsar de esa agitada noche. Silver Tree: Darigan. Darigan: Si? Silver Tree: ¿Donde piensas dormir esta noche? Darigan: Tengo mis metodos, encontrare algun escondite comodo en esta....casa...con forma de arbol. Aun no puedo quitarme la duda de encima, ¿Que se supone que es esa cosa? Todos rien, excepto Darigan Darigan: Eh....Me he perdido de algo?......Ok?...* se aleja volando* Cap 9: Problemas en la Plaza Los dos ponies que fueron enviados por Queen Dark para capturar a Silver Tree habian llegado al puelo. Uno era un unicornio celeste de crin anaranjada y era acompañada por una pegaso de color fuccia de crin roja thumb|Sirvienta de Queen Dark. Andromedathumb|left|Sirviente de Queen Dark. Blue Snow Andromeda: *Llorando* No puedo creer que esa infame de Queen Dark me oblige a capturar a mi amiga solo porque la odia Blue Snow: Es eso o estaremos en el calabozo. Yo, por mi parte, prefiero seguir viviendo Andromeda: *sigue llorando* Dices eso porque ella no es tu amiga Blue Snow: Callate y deja de llorar. Nos acercamos al pueblo Ambos ponies llegaron al pueblo, el cual parecia estar desolado. Darigan cruzo volando cerca de ambos ponies y su amiga la siguio. Blue Snow: Ahi estan. ¿Andromeda? *Busca a su compañera* La pegaso fuccia corrio hacia su amiga. Andromeda freno a las espaldas de Silver Tree. Andromeda: Silver Silver Tree: ¿Andromeda? Darigan: ¿Quien, Como, cuando,ha? Andromeda: Silver, debes salir de aqui. Queen Dark me ha enviado a mi y a otro imbecil llamdo Blue Snow a atraparte y llevarte con ella. Silver Tree: Y donde esta ese tal Blue Snow...Quiero presentarle a dos amiguitos mios *Muestra sus cascos* Andromeda: Lo perdi, pero no se rendira. Silver Tree....DEBES IRTE DE AQUI Darigan: Haber si entendi esto, ella fue enviada por Queen Dark para llevarte con ella...Entonces.. ¡¿PARA QUE LE CRESS?! Silver Tree: porque ella es mi amiga, entrometida. Andromeda: No hay tiempo de explciar, corre sal de aqui En ese momento el unicornio salio de un arbusto cercano con una soga en su boca. Blue Snow: ¡ANDROMEDA ATRAPALA! Andromeda: SAL DE AQUI SILVER!!! La pequeña pegaso sin responder nada dio un fuerte aleteo y se alejo volando acompañada de su amiga Darigan, mientras eran perseguidos por Blue Snow. La pegaso era invadida por el terror. Despues de varios minutos de persecucion el unicornio freno bruscamente al dars cuenta de que no podia seguir su recorrido y no podia usar sus poderes magicos ya que Queen Dark le habia quitado su habilidad de hacer conjuros en caso de que decidiera escapar. Blue Snow: La teniamos...¡¿QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE?! Andromeda: *Llorando* te dije que no te dejaria tocar a mi amiga Cap 10: La historia de Silver Tree La pegaso anaranjada seguida de su amiga hibrida llegarn exaustas de la persecucion a la biblioteca de Twilight Silver Tree: *Golpeando desesperadamente la puerta* Twilight Abre por favor Twilight: *Abriendo la puerta* ¿Que susece? Sin decir palabra alguna la pegaso se avalanzo contra la puerta y entro en la biblioteca seguida de su amiga. Twilight: ¿Que te pasa? Silver Tree: Espera ante de que me regañes tengo que decirte algo muy importante Twilight: Escucho. Silver Tree: Queen Dark, es una Changeling demoniaca que me esta buscando Twilight: ¿Y para que? Silver Tree: Para destruirme. Twilight: ¿Que? Silver Tree: Escuha, luego haces las preguntas. Yo vivia en un pacifico y pequeño pueblo escondido que nadie conicia llamado Green Ville (Villa verde). Un dia yo y mi hermano estabamos jugando cerca del bosque y depronto.... Darigan: Unos Changelings aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar el pueblo, arrazando con este y capturando a los habitantes inocentes de este. Silver Tree: Ella los capturaba y los transformaba en Chagelings. Yo, mi hermano y una amiga logramos escapar de ese ataque. Escapando cerca del bosque nos encontramos cara a cara con la tal Queen Dark. Yo escape volando, mi hermano utilizo su cuerno y se teletransporto pero mi amiga no tuvo la misma suerte. No fue transformada aun la vi sana y salva en la plaza. Darigan: Luego de eso el pueblo desaparecio, y nadie de los sobrevivientes supo de el. Silver Tree: Luego de eso, me encontre con Darigan. Darigan: '''La ayude a superar el trauma de perder a su familia, ya que yo sufri de lo mismo. '''Silver Tree: Mi hermano desde ese dia decidio comenzar un plan para vengarse de esos Changelings. Darigan: He tenido de vivir temiendo a que se la llevaran. Silver Tree: Tuve que sobrevivir sola en el bosque everfree por 2 años Darigan: *Carraspero* Ajam? Silver Tree: Sola, con Darigan.... Darigan: Mejor Twilight: Losiento mucho, no tenia idea alguna Silver Tree: Pues ahora si lo sabes Darigan: Y si no nos ayudas seria el fin de todos. Twilight: No sera el fin de Silver Tree: Darigan: No, hablo de un Apocalipsis. Silver Tree: Cuando me encontre con Queen Dark hablo de que cuando tenga a todos los ponies de Green Ville en su poder usaria sus energias para activar una maquina que hara que la tierra tiemble, los mares se desborden, las montañas caigan y que el fin de los tiempos llegue antes de lo esperado. Darigan: '''Hay que estar alerta. '''Twilight: '''Las ayudare. Silver Tree: Gracias, gracias Darigan: He escuchado por ahi que tu tienes un arma bajo la manga para resolver este tipo de casos. ¿Cual es? Twilight: Mañana la conoceras. Cap 11: Dejando Atras Las Diferencias Darigan: ¡A LEVANTARSE! Hoy es un nuevo dia y no quiero gastar ni un dia de el. La criatura hibrida estaba saltando sobre la cama de la pegaso, esta se habia despertado algo aturdida y reconocio que la actitud de su amiga habia cambiado drasticamente desde que llegaron a Ponyvile. Silver Tree: ¿Que te pasa Dari? Tu no eres asi. Darigan: Vamos levantate, no hay tiempo que perder. Silver Tree: hoy no, dejame dormir *Se cubre el rostro con una sabana* Darigan: Gracias por dejarme sola. En la tarde Twilight invito a Silver Tree y a Darigan a un picnic en la granja de Applejack para que todas sus amigas las conocieran. Una vez e la granja, Twilight les presento a Darigan y a la pagaso a las Mane 6. Rainbow Dash: *Se acerca aleteando hacia Silver Tree* Twilight me conto acerca de ti, me dijo que te gusta hacer piruetas en el aire. Te reto a una demostracion de habilidades, para saber si eres digna de mi respeto ¿Que dices? O es que te dan miedo las alturas Silver Tree: Si me estas hablando a mi, pues te equivocas. No me gustan las acrobacias. Prefiero mas dibujar o leer. Las acrobacias y piruetas son de Darigan, yo solo soy una pony comun y corriente. Rainbow Dash: ¿Quien quien? ¿La conozco? Darigan: *Aparece de la nada* Soy yo. Tengo una manobra especial, la llamo la "La garra X" Rainbow: Demuestralo....¿Gata con alas? Darigan: Sera un placer. La gata alada estiro sus gigantescas alas y de un fuerte aleteo de estas se elevo inmediatamente unos 20 metrso, llegando a una gran altura se dejo caer en picada con los ojos y las alas cerradas y las patas hacia atras. Silver Tree: Esperalo, viene lo mejor. Rainbow: Eso es de principiantes. Antes de tocar el suelo, en menos de un segundo la Darigan celeste cielo extendio sus alas y giro sobre si misma. Volo veloz hasta la altura desde la cual descendio y comenzo a dejar una hilera de humo, la cual salia de su boca, con el cual formo una garra atravesada por una x. Luego cayo en picada y antes de tocar suelo giro hacia atras cayendo sobre sus patas traseras haciendo una reverencia. Rainbow: Eso fue......¡¡¡AWESOME!!! ENSEÑAMELO POR FAVOR. Silver Tree: yo te enseño. Darigan: Voy a estar por alla La criatura alada se alejo del lugar y se acerco a Spike, quien estaba sentado en una colina mirando el paisaje. Darigan: *Algo timida* Oye....Losiento por lo del otro dia, es que tu especie se lleva mal con la mia y sucede que....Losiento. Spike: Si me di cuenta...¡¡¡ CUANDO INTENTABAS ASESINARME!!! Darigan: Ya te dije que losiento *Alzando la voz* Spike: ok, te perdono Darigan: Quizas podriamos empezar de 0. Dijo, para que los Dariganes y los Dragones dejen de llevarse mal entre ellos. Spike: podria funcionar Darigan: Quizas...yo pueda convencer a los demas Dariganes que los Dragones no son malos. Spike. ¿Sabes? Aunque seamos especies enemigas, ambos tenemos varias cosas en comun. Darigan: Es verdad. Cola larga terminada en un triangulo. Spike: Ambos podemos escupir fuego. Darigan: Sentidos agudos. Spike: Lengua bifida. Darigan: Alas para volar... El dragon purpura miro a la gata alada con expresionde confusion Darigan: ok...no en tu caso. Spike: Si no se porque no tengo alas. Darigan: No importa. Sabes esto puede ser el inicio de una gran y duradera amistad. La gata-dragon se sento al lado del dragon quien estaba en el suelo. la gata apoyo su brazo en el hombro de su amigo reptil. Ambos miraron en atardecer. Cap 12: Gabriela Queen Dark, al recibir la noticia de Blue Snow de la huida de Silver Tree, decidio enviar a tres changelings en su busqueda. Despues de un largo viaje los tres llegaron al pueblo. Changeling 1: Y ahira......¿Quien es Silver Tree? Changeling 2: *Golpea a su compañero en la cabeza* Baboso, no prestaste atencion alguna. Changeling 3: Me dijieron que es una pegaso anaranjada. Los 3 changelings avanzaron entre las sombras de las casas a escondidas. se acercaron a la biblioteca. Dentro de esta los cuatro intengrantes se encontraban jugando a las adivinanzas. Twilight: Me toca a mi: Estoy pensando en un ser que se parece en forma a un pony. Darigan: Es mas pequeño que Silver? Twilight: Creo que si...realmente no lo se Silver tree: ya lo se.....es .....un, no una......a no se. Paso el turno al siguiente. Spike: yo yo.....es un cebra. Ven yo fui el unico que le acerte. Twilight: Losiento Spike pero una cebra es mas grande que un pony Silver tree: ¿Tiene colmillos? Twilight: Si. Darigan: ya lo se, es un Darigan Twilight: No, no lo es. Silver Tree: Ya lo se.......es.....paso el turno. No se Twilight: Solo quedan 15 de 20 preguntas. Spike: *Se asoma por la ventana y ve a los changeling* Twlight: Alguien adivino? Ok entonces dire la respuesta, lo que estaba pensando era un.... Spike ¡¡¡¡CHANGELING!!!! Twilight: Corecto, Spike ha ganado Spike: ¡No! twlight, hay changelings afuera. Silver Tree: Me estan buscando, escondanme thumb|Forma cobrada por el Changeling Uno de los Changelings se separo del grupo y se transformo en una unicornio lavanda de crin celeste calaro. Se fue acercando a la biblioteca, se paro frente a la entrada y comenzo a goleparla. La pegaso se escondio debajo de la cama de la unicornio, la darigan escapo volando de la vivienda pero no se alejo demasiado en caso de que necesitaran su ayuda. La unicornio levanto con la magia de su cuerno un palo de boleyball y se acerco a la puerta, mientras Spike se escondio dentro de un mueble cercano. Twilight abrio la puerta. El Changeling disfrazado de unicornio entro a la biblioteca. Changeling: Hola estoy buscando a una amiga llamada *interrumpe su conversacion y se asoma por la vantana* ¿Ya se feuron? Twilight : ¿Quienes? Changeling: lo demas Changelings. Twilight: ¿Quien eres y que haces aqui? El Changeling volvio a su forma original mostrando su verdadera indentidad. Era una Changeling plomo perla con uyna cri de color amarillo. thumb|left|La forma real de la Cahngeling (Mejores alas no encontre XD)Changeling: Yo me llamo Gabriela, si soy una Changeling pero no soy mala y menos una ayudante de esa Queen Dark. Ella me desagrada completamente. Me gustaria darle una golpiza que jamas olvidara. Twilight: pues bienvenida al grupo. Gabriela: ¿Puedo hablar con Silver Tree? La pegaso anaranajada salio de su escondite. Silver tree: ¿Quien es ella? Gabriela: Yo soy Gabriela y fue enviada por Queen Dark, pero no te hare daño. Piensaba en unir mis fuerzas con las suyas para vencerla. Silver Tree: Pues si estas en contra de esa loka pues no hay problema de que estes con nosotros. Twilight: Dijiste algo de otrso Cgangelings. ¿Donde estan? Gabriela: van a desatar el caos en tu pueblo. Darigan: *Entra por una ventana* Debemos detenerlos cueste lo que cueste. Las 4 amigas salieron de la casa apuradamente, afuera la Changeling cobro otra vez la forma de la unicornio lavanda. Gabriela: Si me preguntan me llamo Perla ¿Ok? Silver Tree: ¿Ellos no saben que tomas esta forma? Gabriela: Para nada, y no deben saberlo. Es como mi indentidad secreta Darigan: Ok, entonces andando En el centro de una plaza los otros 2 changelings, Caos y Magic, estaban irrumpiendo el pueblo. Caos: Ok, aqui no esta. Magic: ¿Porque Gabriela se demora tanto? Caos: ¡CALLATE! Creo que ya encontre a la pegaso Ambos Changelings vieron a Gabriela, Silver tree y Darigan. La gata dragon comenzo a bufirle a unos arbustos donde Caos y Magic se encontraban. Magic: Ya me quiero ir. Caos: *Golpio a su compañero en la cabeza* Callate Silver Tree: Darigan ¿Que te sucede? Darigan; *Habla bajo* Estan ahi Gabriela: Son Caos y Magic, mis compañeros. La criatura huibrida se lanzo al arbusto. Unos de los changeling huyo volando mientras el otro se quedo en el lugar dando lucha. Magic *Con la gata dragon encima* No me lastimes por favor. Gabriela: ¿Magic? Magic ¿Te conozco? La changeling volvio a su forma normal. Gabriela: Soy yo Gabi, No lo lastimes darigan azul Darigan: ¡SOY CELESTE! Hay una notable diferencia de color Gabriela: No me importa. El tambien esta de mi lado. ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros? Silver Tree: *Asiente con la cabeza* Darigan: Mientras mas mejor. Cap 13: Darania En la pequeña cabaña de Video-Game, la maquina ya estaba casi lista. El laser tenia la suficiente potenci para derretir el acero. Video-Game: Vamos a probar tu rayo.....Con un arbol. Salieron de la casa mal armada y se dririguieron a las orillas del bosque Everfree. La maquina se preparaba para lanzar un rayo de energia contra un arbol cuando unos changelings cruzaron voalndo por arriba de ellos. Video-Game: Mejor probemos tu rayo con unos changelings Wii: Es hora de patear caras de Changelings, dijo quemar. Los Changelings se percataron que serian atacados por el robot y emprendieron vuelo hacia atras, volvieron al escondite de donde venian aunque igualmente los rayos los alcanzaron. Devuelta en la biblioteca de Twilight. Silver Tree: Debemos rescatar a Andromeda, necesito su ayuda para poder derrotar a Queen Dark. Darigan: Silver....En Darania, la tierra de la cual vengo, existe un tipo de esfera magica la cual te concede 3 deseos (Ok la idea esta muy usada, lo reconozco XD). Dicen que 2 ya fueron usados por los antiguos reyes de Darania y que para proteger el ultimo una criatura de 5 cabezas. Y si no te gusto pues ese es solo el principio, dentro esta una criatura que puede poseer tu ceurpo transformandolo en un ser de pura maldad. Y creanme que no es bonito. Twilight: ¿Y tu como sabes de eso? Darigan: Mi padre fue poseido por esa criatura tranformandolo en un darigan de maldad y oscuridad pura.Y no fue nada bonito. Silver Tree: ¿Enserio? Darigan: ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez? Silver Tree: *saca una lista* 13 de febrero del 2010 mentiste sobre que te atacaba Clasuria. 12 marzo 2010 me dijiste que salio una nueva serie en la tv. 22 de Abril del 2011 me mentiste con lo del cielo se cae....¿Quieres que siga? Darigan: Callate. Podemos intentar encontrar esa esfera. Silver Tree: Yo voy Spike: Yo igual. Twilight: Llamare a las demas, quizas nos ayuden de algo. Darigan: Ok, quiziera volver un timpo. Hace meses que no veo a mis hermanos ni mis amigas. Tiempo despues las 7 ponies, la Darigan y el dragón comenzaron con un largo viaje a travez del bosque Everfree mientras eran rastreados por los Changelings de Dark. Queen Dark: *Uno de sus changelings le dice sobre la expedicion* Con que iran a Darania. Pues creo que mi camarada los estara esperando ¡¡¡BUSQUEN A CLASURIA Y DIJANLE QUE ATRAPE A DARIGAN Y A SU AMIGA!!! Las aventureras....y Spike......ya casi llegaban a su destino. Una enpinada montaña bloqueaba su paso. Pinkie Pie: ¿Debemos trepar la montaña? Rainbow : Yo me niego Fluttershy: ¿Podemos volver a casa? Todos ¡¡¡NO!! Fluttershy: Ok.... Llegaron a la punta de la montaña y se pudo observar un encantador paisaje. Rios grandes y pequeños que vayaban de la gran pendiente de la montaña, casacadas, bosques, prados, valles llenos de flores de todos los colores, grandes montañas nevadas y otro bosquesito mas pequeño que se encontraba mas cerca de ellos, las hojas de sus arboles eran coloridas y sus troncos poseian huecos. Applejack: *Mira desconcertada los arboles* Nunca vi arboles de colores... Darigan: Es porque nunca haz estado aqui antes...Vamos ¿Que esperan? Pinkie Pie: Yo quisiera vivir en un arbol haci. Rainbow Dash: Deja tus estupidas fantasias para luego....Camina, me estorbas la pasada Silver Tree: Debemos encontrar la cueva y rapido, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Darigan: Calla.....Siganme yo se cual es el camino. Cuidado con los Groftons Spike: ¿Groftoque? Darigan: No es nada....Son unas criaturas que asustan pero no les haran daño. Solo comen Dariganes. Se parecen a unos dinosaurios Todos: ¡¿DINOSAURIOS?! Darigan: Dije que se parecen, no que fueran...Caminen.....No tengo todo el dia Spike *Nervioso* ¿Que es lo que comen? Darigan: Solo Dariganes. Spike: Que alivio Darigan: y dragones bebe. Spike ¿¡QUE!? Darigan: Ya deja de lloriquear y camina. Antes de que te golpee *Amenaza al dragon con una de sus garras* Cruzaron por el pequeño bosque colorido, la pradera y un par de rios hasta llegar a un acantilado algo empinado donde se podia observar una vista encantadora de todo el lugar. La criatura hibrida se asomo al borde del profundo cañon Pinkie Pie: ¿Puedo saltar? Rainbow Dash: No babosa. ¿Acaso te quieres matar? Pinkie Pie: ............. La gata alada se sento al borde del cañon y miro al ceilo. Comenzo a hablar en tono bajo. Darigan: Aransa Cata Arantishy Unkatonoya Nagona Me Seroy Antinuos Mitivo Arogansanio Tontona. Spike ¿Que esta diciendo? Silver Tree: Esta hablando Dariganiense, su lengua natal tipica de su especie. Darigan: *Mira fijamente al cielo* Es abajo. Rarity: ¿Con quien hablabas? Darigan ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? Silver Tree: Ella perdio a su madre hace 8 años en este mismo acantilado por culpa de un Grofton. Darigan: Ya te dije que fue Greicor....Ademas ¿porque no cierras tu bocota de una maldita ves? Applejack: Ya dejen de pelear. Dari, no sabia que tu madre habia muerto. Lo siento mucho Rarity: Tambien losiento Fluttershy: No tenia idea. Pinkie Pie: I am Sorry Rainbow Dash: Yo no lo siento.... Todas las ponies y el dragon miraron enojados a la pony arcoiris. Rainow Dash: ¿Que? ¿Acaso no puedo opinar? Darigan: No te procupes, ademas eso ya sucedio hace muco tiempo. Twilight Sparkle: ¿Porque te lo tomas como si nada? Darigan: Por que no es nada. Ella sigue conmigo aqui *Señala su corazón* y alla *señala el cielo*, ademas simpre la veo, no es para tanto. Converso con ella, etc, etc,etc. thumb|La criatura que acechaba a las amigas. Una criatura color cafe oscuro se encontraba detras de ellos, escondida detras de unos arbustos. Sus ojos celestes no despegaban la vista de los amigos que no dejaban de hablar sobre el asunto de la madre de Darigan. Era uno de los enemigos delos dariganes, un Grofton. Lentamente se acerco al grupo escondido detras de los arbustos, cuando estuvo cerca de ello arremetio bruscamente y de un fuerte golpe de su cabeza lanzo a las 7 ponies y a la darigan lejos. Solo Spike quedo de pie frente a la bestia que lo miraba fijamente. El pequeño dragón solo reacciono a correr despavoridamente hacia el bosquesito con la bestia pisandole los talones. Una vez que se adentro al pequeño bosque varios dariganes salieron de sus casas por los gritos de Spike. Sin dudar los gatos alados atacaron ferozmente al dinosuario para defender su pueblo. Despues de una serie de ataques brutales de los dariganes, el grofton corrio despavorido de vuelta al bosque. Spike: Gracias...Por poco me mata. Gracias dariganes. Uno de los gatos alados miro desde lejos al dragón y se acerco lentamente. Tenia una mirada maligna. Darigan desconocido: Con que que tenemos aqui. Un dragoncito ¿Eh? ¿No deberias de estar en tu casa? Spike: Yo...yo vengo de de Ponyville. Darigan desconocido: Asi ¿Eh? Pues adivina que. O te vas de aqui, o te haremos añicos. Spike: ¡¡QUE!! Darigan desconocido: Pues veras, desde los inicios de Darania los dragones han amenazado con exinguir anuestras especie. Pues hoy, podriamos devolverles el favor. Spike: Saben..Mejor me voy de aqui. Darigan desconocido: *Frena a Spike antes de que abandonara el lugar* ¿Adonde crees que vas? Los demas dariganes se acercaron y rodearona Spike desde todos los angulos. No habia escapa thumb|Las hermanas de Darigan toria. A lo lejos dos dariganes veian aterradas lo sucedido. Eran las hermanas de Dariagn, Flowers y Alelina. Alelina: ¿Que hacemos? Flowers: ¡Salvarlo! ¿Que mas? Ningun otro dragon o darigan sera dañado en este lugar. Las dos criaturas aladas volaron veloces, Flowers tomo a Spike en sus brazsos y lo elevo lejos del confilcto. Alelelina habia recogido tierra en el camino y la lanzo contra los dariganes bloquenadoles las vistas con polvo. Spike: Gracias. Flowers: Lo que sea por un dragon. Ambas dariganes llevaron a Spike al lugar donde el Grofton habia arremetido con las demas amigas. Twilight: ah... *Sobandose la cabeza* ¿Estan todos bien? Pinkie Pie: *Saliendo de un arbusto* ¡Yo si! Rarity: Yo igual... Applejack: Algo mareada, pero bien Rainbow Dash: ¡Aca, en el arbol! Fluttershy: *Se levanta del suelo* Ek.... Silver Tree: Yo estoy bien.... creo... Darigan: *Desciende volando* Where is Spike? Twilight: ¡QUE! Darigan: *Observa el cielo* ¿Flowers...? ¿A-Alelina? Flowers: *Baja despacio, cargando a Spike* Creo que esto les pertenece *Rie y deja a Spike en el suelo* Spike, al verse libre de ambas dariganes, corrio al encuentro con Twilight quien lo abrazo de inmediato. Spike: No quiero seguir en este lugar, por favor vamonos.... Silver Tree: *Se acerca a Twilight y a Spike* Aun no, tenemos que detener a Queen Dark o si no todo lo conocido desaparecera.... Cap 14: La cueva Darigan: *Vuela hasta el borde de una pendiente* ¡Es ahi! La darigan celeste se lanzo planeando hacia una cueva situada al fondo del acantilado la cual estaba rodeada de puas. En una de esas puntas afiladas de roca se situaba una corona de oro adornada de joyas rojas y azules. Darigan, mientras se acercaba a la entrada, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas al ver aquella corona incrustada en la pua. Las ponies y el dragon se las arreglaron para bajar sin problemas hasta la entrada de la cueva. Las hermanas de Darigan decidieron acompañarlas, por si acaso. Una vez adentro las cosas se volvieron cada vez mas extrañas. Ademas de sus propias pisadas, otros ruidos extraños y aterradores se escuchaban. Rarity: ¿Que es eso? Darigan: *Permaneciendo seria* Cosas, solo cosas. No quieres saber. Al parecer la gata alada no parecia presentar ningun miedo ante tales sonidos, aunque fuera su primera vez en ese lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar se podia sentir una presencia magica, el aire se torno algo caliente. Darigan: *Algo emocionada* La esfera esta cerca, lo presiento ¡Es por aqui! Spike: Twilight. ¿Puedes darnos algo de luz? Darigan: *Ve como Twilight hace iluminar su cuerno* ¡NO! Despertaran a la bestia protectora de la cueva.... Esa cosa hara cualquier cosa solo por defender su tesoro El grito de la gata dragon hizo que aquella bestia soltara un quejido, estaba despertandose. Se levanto y dando rugidos se acerco a donde el grupo de aventureros se encontraba. Abrio su boca, la cual estaba equipada de grandes dientes. Su aspecto era al de un dragon pero sin alas, grandes puas sobre su cabeza le hacian parecer una criatura salida del mismisimo Tataro. Rainbow. ¿¡Que es eso!? Darigan: ¡Corran! Las ponies, la gata alada y el dragon quien era cargado por Twilight se escondieron rapidamente detras de unos escombros de roca y polvo, fue inutil... La bestia ya los habia visto. Twilight: Oh mierda, oh mierda oh mierda..... Darigan: *Observa a Twilight* Ustedes corran, yo lo distraere. Twilight: ¡Estas loca! Tu no podras con eso Darigan: *Cara desafiante* No habra problema Saliendo disparada de su escondite, la criatura hibrida volo alrededor del lagarto con fin de confundirlo. Este la intentaba alejar como si fuera una mosca, los demas aprovecharon el momento para escapar. Twilight no dejaba de observar a su amiga como intentaba distraer al lagarto. En un intento por posarse en su ojo con el fin de cagarlo, fue golpeada con la cola de la bestia... La gata algo herida cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. Se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No dudo en lanzarse otra vez a la batalla, sentia dolor en una de sus patas. La miro y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba herida a causa del golpe contra el suelo. Con su cola tomo una roca que yacia en el piso y la lanzo a la cara del montruo dandole en un ojo, este gritando de dolor se alejo del lugar para curar su herida. La gata alada aprovecho el momento y volvio con sus amigos quienes estaban preocupados por su estado en ese momento. Twilight: *Se acerca a ella rapidamente para revisarle* ¿Estas bien? Darigan: Si *Digo cortante y se alejo cojeando de la unicornio* Su para delantera sangraba un poco, al parecer no le importaba, siguio su camino. Twilight no quizo dejarla asi, se interpuso en su camino y con su cuerno intento curar su herida... A la gata no le parecia gracioso, ella preferia quedarse con sus heridas abiertas con el fin de intemidar a los demas. Un rayo de luz cego al grupo. Silver Tree: ¡Es la esfera! La pegaso llena de alegria corrio al encuentro de la piedra magica, la gata alada se percato de que algo que parecia ser una nube de humo se acercaba a ras del suelo a la pegaso. Darigan sabia de quien se trataba, esta abrio sus alas de dragon y volo al encuentro de su amiga, con su boca la tomo por la cola y la lanzo de vuelta con los demas. La pegaso, algo confundida por lo recien ocurrido se dio cuenta de que casi era atrapada por esa cosa extraña, la gata siguio su vuelo hasta el altar donde se encontraba la esfera. Con sus patas delanteras la tomo velozmente y volo rapido como si algo la persiguiera, ese algo era la nube de humo... Esta habia cobrado la forma de un Darigan oscuro como la noche (Imaginense a Sombra version gato) sus ojos era lo unico que se podia ver, estos eran de un colo amarillo cegador. Darigan lanzo un pequeño rugido de advertencia, los demas se percataron del espectro y sin pensarlo dos veces huyeron tan rapido como pudieron. El gato oscuro coloco sus ojos blancos, en ese momento unas auroras de color morado comenzaron a rodearlo, las rocas con forma de pilares que hacian que la cueva estuviera en pie comenzaron a colapsar, la cueva completa se estaba derrumbando. Darigan, quien cargaba la esfera, veia como todo el lugar estaba colampsando. Apresuro la marcha dejando a los demas atras, Twilight con Spike en su lomo esquivaba las piedras que caian sobre ella. Rainbow Dash y Rarity, quienes ivan muy atrasadas quedaron atrapadas ya que una pared completa bloqueba su camino. Habia un pequeño hueco en el muro el cual dejaba que un fino rayo de luz pudiera entrar. Rarity no conocia muchos hechizos de teletrasportacion, ademas esta situacion hacia que estuviera demasiado nerviosa e inquieta como para poder concentrarse para hacer algun hechizo. Los demas lograron salir sin problemas. Darigan dejo la esfera con sumo cuidado en el suelo a fin de que nada le sucediera.Twilight decidio pasar lista para ver si todos estaban vien. Para sorpresa de ella, Rainbow y Rarity no se encontraban presentes. Con temor de que les hubiera pasado algo decidio voltear para ir a buscarlas pero se encontro con que la entrada acababa de ser bloqueada con una enorme piedra. Twilight: ¡No! ¡Dash! ¡Rarity! Intento empujar la roca, las demas bajaron la mirada. Darigan no parecia cambiar de expresion, su cara seria significaba que no habia problema. Se acerco volando hacia la unicornio, coloco su pata en su hombro y le sonrio. Twilight la miro algo confundida y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. La gata alada volo alto y bajando en picadas le daba cabezasos a la roca. Silver Tree estaba algo sorprendida, no sabia que su amiga eran tan "Cabeza Dura" (En ambos sentidos XD) Logro hacer un pequeño agujero en la roca y se colo atravez de ella. Dentro de la ya destrozada cueva, solo se veia escombros y rocas molidas. Nubes de polvo bloqueban la vista de la gata alada. '''Con ambas amigas: Rainbow se paseaba de un lado a otro, estaban atascadas entre dos muros de piedra y no sabian si alguien vendria por ellas Rainbow Dash: Vamos Rainbow piensa, piensa *Se decia asi misma para calmarse* Rairty: Vamos querida, alguien vendra por nosotrs Rainbow Dash: ¿Y si eso no ocurre? Nos quedaremos aqui ¿¡No lo pensaste?! Nadie vendra por nosotras... Rarity: Vamos calmate *Se acerca al agujero en la piedra* Creo que veo algo... Rainbow no dudo en acercarse a su amiga para observar tambien, al parecer algo se movia al otro lado de la roca, pero su emocion se convirtio en temor al saber que el Gato Sombra (Nuevo apodo XD) Era quien se acercaba a ellas y no era una de sus amigas Con Darigan: Dariagn's POV "No podia defraudar a Twilight, ellas tambien eran mis amigas. Tengo que ayudarlas" Me decia a mi misma para darme animos. Camine durante 10 o 20 minutos sin encontrar nada, el lugar parecia desolado y daba el aspecto de estar abandonado hace muchisimo tiempo. Algo se movio detras mio "¿¡Quien es?!" Pregunte, me coloque en posicion de ataque, no sabia quien era. Pense que alguien me habia seguido y me estaba gastando una broma. Crei que era Pinkie Pie asi que no le preste atencion. Durante mi caminata vi extraños seres muertos y aplastados por las rocas. Quizas eran aquellas criaturas que rasguñaban las paredes cuando entramos. No podia creer que la criatura que creia muerta acaba de intentar acabar con mi amigas. "Hijo de Puta, porque Sainor, porque.. ¿No te vasto con lavar la mente de mi padre? ¡¡RESPONDEME!!" Mi ira ya me habia ganado, en eso veo que Sainor se acercaba a una pared de droca. "Whats?" Me pregunte a mi misma. "Oh no..." Sabia que mis amigas estaban alli, no dude en volar hasta el lugar lo mas rapido posible. Rainbow Dash's POV No sabia que era eso ni queria saberlo. Me dio mucho miedo, y eso que nunca habia sentido miedo. Ahora sabia como se se sentia. Sentia que esa cosa me miraba directamente a los ojos. Me helaba la sangre... No sabia que decir. Se acercaba mas y mas, queria gritar pero no podia.. El miedo me ganaba, no podia moverme. Parece que Rarity se sentia igual, no se movia. Depronto, veo que una rafaga azul se estrella con la sombra, la cual tomo una forma concreta. Era un verdadero gato negro como la noche, parecia tener una melena como de leon pero su peinado se parecia un poco al mio. "¡Darigan!" Logre decir al fin, me sentia feliz. AL principio no me caia muy bien esa criatura mitad gato mitad dragon, Pero en ese momento me sentia muy feliz al verla. Narracion normal. Darigan dio una gran embestida contra su enemigo, este cobro una forma normal. Dejando de ser sombra, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y una estela de humo morada rodeaba su ojo (Como en Sombra :3) Dio un gran rugido y se lanzo en contra de la gata celeste. Esta esquivo sin problemas, escuchaba como sus amigas le daban animos. Sonrio y coloco sus ojos blancos, en eso una espada de oro sin hoja aparecia a su costado Sainor: ¡Ja! ¿Que haras con una espada sin hoja? Darigan: *Sonrie* En eso, detras de ella saco una gema de color esmeralda, un hermoso color esmeralda. La coloco en el mango de la espada, el cual tenia varios agujeros cada uno con una forma diferente. Despues de hacer eso una hoja de luz aparecio. Sainor cambio su cara de victoria a una de horro puro. Darigan: No te la esperebas ¿Cierto? Sainor: Tuviste suerte Darigan... Darigan: ¿Suerte? Sainor: *Comienza a desaparecer tras una aurora morada* Darigan no pudo completar su ataque aunque igualmente lo hizo, la espada comenzo a iluminar mas y mas. La gata alada no podia soportar todo su poder asi que apunto su punta a Sainor, este estaba a metros de distancia. Darigan, con expresion de odio y algunas lagrimas que eran causadan por el dolor en sus patas al sostener el arma que se calentaba poco a poco, dejo que esta lanzara un gran rayo que ilumino toda cueva. En la salida de esta, Twilight y las demas pudieron verte este gran destello. Sainor logro escapar antes de eso. Darigan no logro su objetivo pero se sentia orgullosa de saber usar el arma de su madre. Con su gran fuerza ayudo a desarmar el muro que tenia apricionadas a ambas Ponies. Ellas habian visto lo que sucedio peor no sabia que decir. Le sonrieron y la abrazaron, durante el abrazo Darigan coloco sus ojos blancos y desaparecio en brillo, volvio a aparecer un poco mas lejos de ellas. Darigan: No me gustan los abrazos. Ayudo a ambas Ponies a encontrar la salida de la cueva derrumbada. Afuera las esperaban las demas. Cap 15: Se acerca el fin.Categoría:Fan-FicsCategoría:Series Queen Dark se encontraba en su cueva oculta escondida bajo las tierras oscuras del bosque Everfree, Su extraño artefacto que se alimentaba de poder vital estaba casi a su maximo potencial.Habian varios ponies de Green Ville atrapados en una capsula de vidrio, un Changeling con sonrisa maqueavelica se acerco a su prision y por la fuerza saco a uno de los ponies. Lo coloco en una especie de mesa y lo amarro a estas con cadenas, Queen Dark aparto al Changeling e ilumino su cuerno, comenzo a absorber la fuerza vital del equino, este perdia poco a poco el pigmento de su piel hasta quedar completamente blanco y sin fuerzas. Luego, la reina oscura se acerco a la maquina y encajo su cuerno a un agujero de esta, recargando la maquina. Queen Dark: Equestria tiene sus dias contados... Nada los podra salvar ¡Muajajaja!... ¡Tu! *Señala a un Changeling* Ve a buscar a la pegaso y al unicornio, ellos son los ultimos del pueblo, con su fuerza vital la maquina estara lista Changeling: S-Si señora... El pony mitad insecto junto a otros dos salieron en busca de sus objetivos... %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% En Darania, el grupo de aventureros se habia quedado a descansar en un pequeño bosque. Ya era de noche y contando historias y cuentos se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, la gata alada dio un par de saltos sobre su amiga para despertarla. Parecia alterada. La unicornio se desperto por tanto griterio y aterrorizada observo el lugar, al parecer la magica tierra de Darania tambien habia sido afectada... Las altas montañas yacian en el suelo y habian muchas grietas y rios desbordados, lo raro era que no habia producido ruido como para haberlos despertado por la noche.... Debia ser un truco de la Changeling. Comenzo a temblar, la unicornio purpura levanto a todos a la fuerza y los hizo evacuar a un lugar alto. EN el camino el suelo se iva trizando. La pegado amarilla quedo atrapada entre un par de rocas, una gran ola de escombros y agua se acercaba a ella. La gata cielo se acerco a ella y con ayuda de sus poderes magicos que le habia otorgado la gema verde logro sacarla de los escombros y creo un muro de hielo para que el agua no subiera mas. En el camino, la pegaso anaranjada tropezo y cayo por un baranco, nadie se habia percatado de su caida. Tres Changelings la acorralaron y la aprisionaro. Ella pedia auxilio pero nadie la escuchaba. La pegaso y la gata se unireron al grupo y todos corrieron lo mas alto posible, el movimiento telurico freno..... Twilight: *Jadeando* ¿E-Estan todos bien...? Applejack: *Ve a los demas* Al parecer si... Pinkie Pie: ¡¿Donde esta Silver?! Darigan miro a ambos lados para buscar a su amiga, la cual no aparecia por ningun lado. Volo sobre el lugar y vio a la pegaso subir la colina, no parecia asustada ni herida. Miro a la gata dragon y le sonrio, al parecer no actuaba como de costumbre. Darigan se acerco a ella. Darigan: ¿Donde mierda estabas? Silver Tree: Me quede atorada en una roca, pero pude salir... ¿Donde estan los demas? Darigan: Arriba, ven... Darigan se poso sobre el lomo de la pegaso, esta comenzo a subir la colina. Arriba se reunieron y emprendieron viaje rumbo a Equestria %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Los Changelings restantes llevaron a la fuerza a Silver Tree hasta la guarida de Queen Dark,estaba atada y daba patadas,... Pero no la llevaban a ningun lado. En eso la lanzaron dentro de un agujero en medio de la tierra, la pegaso cayo sobre un monton de polvo. Queen Dark estaba parada sobre ella, al verla sonrio de manera malvada. Le quito el pañuelo de la boca el cual evitaba que hablara. Silver Tree: ¡¡¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA HIJA DE... *Dark coloca su casco sobre su boca Queen Dark: No lo creo... Ya tengo todo listo, solo me falta tu hermano. Silver Tree: *Muerde la pata de la Changeling* No podras con el.... Queen Dark: Ouch... ¿Ah si? ¿Y que hara el? Solo es un pendejo de 8 años.... Silver Tree: Lo se, pero yo no estaria tan segura si fuera tu *Sonrie* El eso un rayo laser salido de la nada atraviesa la pared arrasando con varios Changelings Queen Dark: ¿!QUE?! Silver Tree: Te lo dije... Del agujero hecho en la pared aparecen el unicornio blanco y su robot... Wii: *Con su voz metalica* Te vamos a dar tus pataditas (? Video Game: ¿Quieres magia bitch? *Le lanza una ampolleta en la cabeza a Queen Dark* La Changeling hirviendo de ira decidio tomar el asunto en sus cascos, se abalanzo sobre el unicornio blanco. Al contacto este desaparecio y detras de Wii volvio a aparecer Video Game: Hay algo que se llama... ¡Holograma! Wii: ¡Boom bitch! Queen Dark: ¡ARGH! La pegaso se las arreglo para desatarze y escapo del lugar, su hermano la acompaño. El robot continuo distrayendo a la Changeling. Al fin tuvo que huir ya que se acumularon demasiados equinos mitas insectos a su alrededor. %%%%%%%%%%% Darigan no dejaba de notar que algo andaba mal con su amiga. De pronto nota que sus ojos eran similares al de un Changeling. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanza sobre ella y le mordio el cuello.